


Different Is Not Bad

by Tlinda



Series: Harry and Tom Go Far [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Feminine Harry, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Slow Burn, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlinda/pseuds/Tlinda
Summary: Prince Harry Potter has always been ridiculed because of his feminine attitudes in his family. After Harry's family started a war out of greed, they  were defeated. Prince Harry led the negotiations due to his intelligence and care for his people. During the process, he had no way but to accept the Riddle Emperor to marry him. He imagined himself as a peace trophy, kinda slave to the Riddle Emperor but what about the Emperor? How does he see Harry?





	1. Fear-1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quillbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillbreaker/gifts), [Alphinss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/gifts).



> Here is my first post on this website; so please be easy on me! I just love a slightly feminine, intelligent and courageous gay harry struggling to find his self-confidence in the road of fear, hate, love and sex... Let's see! (No beta)  
> Thank you for your kudos and comments!

Harry was sat in the bath, totally out of control on his body. Hands were washing him, scrubbing him and rinse it away. They made him stood and then, dried him with a thick towel. He closed his eyes for a moment to feel the smooth touch of the fabric on his skin; one of the only pleasures still in his control. Then they started to dress him. First, they put something like a suspensory on his genitals to keep them in place; it was soft and tight but not overwhelmingly tight. It was not a cockcage thanks god, he thought. Then, they put a very thin silky scarf around his waist. The material was dark green with golden threads in it. It barely covered his bottom. Then they put him on a long but thin robe in a lighter shade of green with the same gold threads. It was supposed to be the only dress he was allowed to have tonight. Dress but not dress; all his body except his genitals was totally on the view for everyone. Well, tonight was not everyone. Just The one. 

It was kinda alright. By the way, it was not like Harry could have any objections. As the prince of a destroyed land, ruined people and ruined dynasty, he has no rights to choose anything. He was given away his own freedom to end his people’ suffering. Yes he chose this. He definitely chose this when the greed for power make his father and all his brothers blind. All male members in his family were great warriors while Harry was more a bookworm and un-royalty at the surface. These attributes were the result of being reprimanded and even hated by his own father for a lifetime.

“Do you want to learn dancing not fencing? Who are you, a slave or a prince?”

“How dare you pity my soldiers while practicing combat with them? How many more scars you want to take before learning how to fight?”

“You are a disgrace! Harold is four years your junior and defeated you in less than three minutes? Haha, do you want me to call Hithalius from the cradle to combat with you?”

And the worst was when he was fourteen. In his third hunting, he succeeded in killing an animal at last though it was a tiny rabbit. When they put the blood of his first hunt on his face due to traditions, he threw up. His father was more than angry... his eyes were sending fireballs to Harry’s skull:

“You are not my son anymore.”

His father was the king, the great warrior and womanizer like all his sons except Harry: the soft, bookish, fragile one. That was all he was in his father’s eye. The King never took enough time to realize the wit and intelligence in his son. After years of humiliation, he does not feel a warrior at all. And worst of all, he did not even dare to confess it to himself; he was not a womanizer at all but gay.

***

He was gay and he was going to marry to the Great Emperor Riddle tonight. The man was the most powerful man in the East Lands. Harry was marrying another man, the attractive handsome powerful Emperor. It seems a fairytale, right? Except it was not. He was covered in silk and gold but felt more like a slave than a royal bride. A slave, even a sacrifice and totally out of power. 

Harry was eighteen when his family defeated hugely in the war with the Emperor. While all his family members were killed, injured or in prison, Harry was the one to initiate the negotiations. It went well surprisingly; he was able to take back most part of the land under the condition that his godfather, the scholar Duke Black to be the king. That seems quite right for him as the negotiator. His father and his brothers had proved themselves not worthy enough to rule people while leading them into bloodshed and ruin. He does not care about Family bloodline to rule. However, it seems too good to be. After their huge defeat, the emperor was going to let them be as they were and keep their lands as the past? Here was were the cunning Emperor demand for his other condition: Harry as his consort.

He came back to the present time when he was wed six days ago in the temple following by a week of celebration. He was going to the marriage bed tonight. When he arrived the palace for the first time, the Groom did not accept him, how humiliating. Instead, the head servant collected him and send him to the makeup servants to prepare him. Now they were putting some makeup to his face and kohling his eyes. After seven days of applying kohl, it was still like the first time for him, he could not have avoid tearing his eyes so they had to clean his eyes and put kohl again. In his country only women put kohl on their eyes for make-up. All of this was new to him since he was from a faraway land with different customs and traditions. He did not know anything about this land’s rules for consorts, wives or damn queen in his case. He was there just to accept anything with no choice; pretty dull. The two thin waistbands on his hands and one not-so-tight collar on his neck were all from gold, bright and shiny. These all works have taken all the afternoon and now was the evening. They forced something into his mouth to eat since he could not use his fingers for a few minutes not to destroy the henna designs. 

At last, he was allowed to sit up and stand in front of the mirror. He was… shiny was the first thing came to his mind. Too shiny. His gold jewelry was shining under many candles in the makeup room. His eyelids and chicks have pale shades of gold. His fingers, her chest and his bellybutton were covered in henna designs perfectly to show his slim fingers and flat belly. Then something odd happened. A maidservant circled his upper thighs with two golden loops and put a thin golden chain to connect them. This unknown piece of jewelry forced him to put his thighs closer; somehow brush them together with every step he took. Wasn’t it a bit odd to limit his actions in such a night?

“Mind your steps, Consort Hercules. You should not let the chain broke before meeting His Majesty.” The maidservant told him with a high amount of pressure. Harry did not dare to question about it. He was tired and also stressful at the same time. He was waited too long to finish this at last; however, now he was so afraid to meet him. Who was he? How was his behavior towards him? Why was he supposed to be prepared for half of a day before going to bed him? Damn this tradition. The last time he talked to him were in the battle negotiations. As the bride and the groom, they were not supposed to talk to each other or even touch each other before the seventh night of celebrations. They even stayed in different wings in the palace. Damn this country. Harry said this to himself and then shivered. This was his country now. He has no place to come back. No country, even no family. Just his people appreciated him because of his skillful peace building. He loved them, only the price of his love for his people was too high: his body, his soul... and his life. Honestly he felt more like a slave than a royal consort and a queen-to-be. 

“Listen well, my child.” Said the older servant who has kind eyes. “Tonight is your first with him, your first night with anyone, right?”

Harry blushed, a shade of pink covered beneath the golden powder on his chicks. He just nods. Was his virginity a common knowledge in the house? It seems it was. Great.  
Damn the queen thing. It seems all his rights were ended the moment he accepted the Emperor’s conditions in that bloody dirty tent in the middle of battle field. Then he was secluded from his family and was sent with soldiers to the Emperor’s capital city for the wedding.

“So take care of the chain, your highness. Please do not let it break under any circumstances before your.. well, tonight. Only the Emperor can break it himself.” Harry nods, unable to talk when he was supposed to be a sacrifice on a God’s bed.

“It is a bad omen to enter his bed without this chain in place, just to say, your highness.”

Sounds amazing. Now Harry had another source to distress about on his wedding night. Not that he cared too much. He was kinda trophy anyway. Then he was led to the Emperor’s bed chamber and sat on the bed. After a long time of traveling and preparing and all damn seven days of his wedding, he was alone. For the first time in days he was completely alone. 

He could not control his mind on reviewing the scenes from last several days. He saw the war when his older brother, the crown prince died and others took serious injuries, how were they now? Then the negotiations and dark digging eyes of Emperor Riddle; a riddle like his name. Then he remembered the places he saw from the carriage window while traveling to the capital city of Eastern Empire. And then, the wedding. Seven days ago, he formally become the Emperor’s consort and for seven days, he was just attended ceremonies and celebration on their wedding, while the groom kept distance from him traditionally, no talking and no touching as well. Traditions said tonight was the time for the groom to consume the bride on their marriage bed…what will happen? Will he be enough for an emperor and among all, the Riddle one? Will he be able to accept him? How was that possible with his lithe body and Emperor’s bulky godlike muscles?... Ah damn it. Damn all this torturous thinking and worrying. Harry was tired. He put his head on the pillow just to rest a bit. And he fell sleep.


	2. Fear-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I am motivated by all your comments and kudos and bookmarks (ya I count them too!). Thank you!  
> Here is the next chapter in less than a week after the first one. I cannot promise fast updates going on but right now the second chapter is ready and I thought why not posting? Here you go. Harry shivers a lot!! Tell me how you think about it. Thanks again!

_The first time Harry saw the Emperor Riddle, Grand Duke of the Eastern Land, and The Lord Voldemort, he shivered. The big man was covered in blood and gore; not his own but Harry’s people and family. Riddle was famed as the greatest warrior of all times as folklores said; now Harry saw the evidence with his own eyes. This man was tall. His enormous muscles were covered by the silver set of armors around his waist, his shoulders and his thighs. The bright green cape was loosely around his neck and was waving in the wind gorgeously like the man himself; “Damn your dramatic self, Harry! Come to your sense!” He mentally shouted at himself in the middle of the ceased battle._

_Riddle was walking toward the Peace Tent, towards Harry and gave him the opportunity to look at the Emperor’s face. God he was handsome. His face was well-framed and prideful with a royal broken nose and full lips. His shelved black hair was coming into his face and stick to his sweat on his forehead. But from behind his hair, his eyes captured Harry. In the sunlight, his eyes were dark as coal. They were tired and enthusiastic at the same time, glinting in the joy and pain of war simultaneously; devil and human together were shining through the pair of the darkest eyes Harry had ever seen; he shivered again. That was the moment the warrior saw Harry. His eyes got fixated in him and softened a bit. However, the slight kindness in his eyes slowly changed to boyish debauchery completing with the curve on one side of his unbelievably full lips. Harry shivered again and felt uncontrollably warm, not a good mood for a challenging negotiation in hand. He turned his face and went into the tent, the kind of running away. He has seen enough in a few minutes and it was so unnerving._

_Harry was going to talk to him for hours in the tent in the position of the looser of the war. May God help him. ___

__***_ _

__God help him now. On the wedding bed, he was all nerves. He felt extremely low in all aspects. He felt low as the war trophy from a defeated kingdom. He felt low as a man who was supposed to be taken; based on traditions in his homeland, this was the most humiliation for a man (though he was secretly ok with this part, even eager) but then he remembered Riddle’s eyes, devil and human simultaneously. Harry felt low in his soul since he was grown up in this way to believe in himself less than others. Did his father feel the humiliation of sending his own son as a bride to a faraway land? But he was doing this for his own people… Oh at last he found something to be proud of. People of the Western Land, his homeland appreciated him for his sacrifice. He recalled the faces of his people he saw during his travel to Riddle Empire; rural women gifted him small amount of home-made food and thanked him to make their husbands and sons come back from war. Children followed his carriage and hailed him with cheers. Old men were looking at him gratefully; and girls sighed deeply watching him. His people were understandable and thankful. He still remembered the fragile skinny hands of an old woman holding his hand tightly. His guards tried sending the old woman away but he stopped them. The old Grandma had watery eyes and shivering lips when she started talking:_ _

__“God bleshou (She said, “bless you” wrongly with missed teeth). Thank you so much Prince Hercules (also wrong). My son came back to me. He has lost one hand but it is ok. Still he can work in the farm and keep us fed. Thank you Prince. God bleshou.”_ _

___The old woman said that and her tears came down on his wrinkled chicks. Harry smiled at her fondly and grabbed her shoulders softly. The old woman felt shocked by being touched by a royalty. She said:_  
“I have heard you are kind and I she (see) now. I wish your hushband (husband) cherish you the most.”  
Harry sighed but kept his smile for this Grandma.  
“Thank you Grandma. Thank you.” 

__Remembering this memory, he made his shoulders straight and decided to face Riddle with easiness and acceptance. He owned this much to him for his people. Honestly, the Emperor deserved nothing but his complete submission in trade for letting his people keep their lands for themselves and live freely. “Yes, this is my good boy!” Harry smiles to himself. He felt good for a few moments but his constant lack of self-confidence came back to him. Who was he fooling? He was stressful, unhappy and wounded in his heart. All Riddle said in terms of marriage was “Alright, I will give you what you asked and you will be mine.” Not even one more word. Harry was shocked when the Emperor’s consultants explained to him what he meant. He did not even ask for Harry’s hand of marriage. What was the point in asking when he knew he will be accepted surely? Harry doesn’t know why he felt wounded about such a small thing but he does. Probably in his heart he was dreaming of a better proposal with flowers and pleading eyes and happiness floating in the air… He kicked himself mentally. Sentimental again._ _

__And the big question remained as ever, why Riddle wanted to marry him anyway? All this stress was more than his tolerance level. He felt uncontrollably tired and spent out. He put his head on the pillow to rest for a minute and went to sleep._ _

__***_ _

__He woke up with a tight pressure on his shoulders. He opened his eyes and has no time to avoid Riddle’s eyes; too near to be real. The bigger man was sitting on his side of the bed and was looking at him from above Harry’s body; intimidating. But Harry was not supposed to be frightened by a little size difference. He woke up immediately and sat in his place._ _

__“Your Majesty.”_ _

__He bowed the tiniest bow. He could smell alcohol from Riddle faintly. Harry gathered all his courage and looked at him. He dressed nothing but a thin robe with some bright strands like Harry. Good. So traditions say “dress to impress” for both parties. However, the silk robe on Riddle’s god-ish body was not the same as the robe on Harry’s delicate one. The muscles of his shoulders was going out of the thin fabric. The band has taken his waist and showed of his packs on his tight stomachs. His eyes were teasing a bit:_ _

__“Did you really sleep? How dare you!” He smirked. He seems more surprised than angry. Surprised like: who could even sleep on waiting for having the mighty Riddle in their bed? Harry flared up instantly. Perfect timing. And He just decided to be submissive and soft in bed for the victorious emperor for the sake of his people. He kept his mouth shut by the way; a small victory._ _

__Riddle came closer and looked into Harry’s eyes softly. Harry did not know what to do. Does he expect him to do something? While his virginity was a common knowledge, supposedly the groom knows that too. Still Riddle was waiting… waiting to see something. It seems he cannot find what he wanted. So he inclined towards him, and became all Harry could see in the deem light of the candles. Harry closed his eyes and then, Riddle captured his bottom lip in a soft kiss._ _

__The great Emperor’s full lips envelop Harry’s bottom lip softly. Harry expected something harsher from the man in a country where people were waiting for the bride’s virginity blood on the bedsheets in the first night of marriage; barbaric. But Riddle’s lips were soft while pressing gently to his lips. Then he started to lick Harry’s bottom lip sensually. His tongue was warm and soft. Riddle freed his bottom lip for a second, exhaling in Harry’s breath. Harry felt dizzy when he smelled Riddle’s exhale but did not find to analyze it when Riddle press his upper lip between his lips and lick it gently. His tongue was playing with the soft hem between Harry’s upper teeth and upper lip; so sensitive. Riddle’s hand went to the back of his head and kept him to increase the pressure of his seductive lips slowly. Harry was already relaxed a bit when the warrior inserted his tongue between Harry’s lips and demanded his mouth to open. Harry did unresistingly. This was the time when Riddle’s hands kept the back of his neck and deepen the kiss. Harry felt light and dizzy a little. He opened his mouth willingly and let the man’s tongue explore his mouth freely. Ah so hot. Everything was hot around him, Riddle’s mouth, his tongue, even his fingers in his hair was hot. Harry felt dizzy and kept the bigger man’s shoulders to find balance. Harry closed his lips around Riddle’s mouth and sucked him lightly… wow!! He tastes bitter of alcohol and tang of some other thing… like something sweet he could not decipher; and the sourness of the fresh grass… the vague picture of green hills came to his mind and went out since he was not able to focus on anything at all…_ _

__Riddle separated their mouths and Harry moan wantonly to his loss. With closed eyes, he heard the other man’s chuckle. He opened his eyes and looked into Riddle’s eyes, so vivid. His lips were smiling so naturally, his hands were touching Harry’s head, neck and shoulders while his strong chest was pressed to Harry’s chest affirmatively. He just gave Harry a few seconds to pant and then, he said:_ _

__“Repeat after me, prince. For Prosperity and Fertility.”_ _

__Harry was shocked for a moment, then he realized... Ya. It must be their damn tradition._ _

__“For Prosperity and Fertility.”_ _

__The warrior almost did not let him finish his sentence and kissed him again._ _

__Harry did not know how he was lying on the bed half-naked, his back to the sheets and the Emperor himself was over him kissing his face and caressing all over his upper naked body... Wow it was such an amazing feeling. He felt warm and secure; at the same time restless and demanding…. Ohو it was sweet and sour, like Riddle’s taste…_ _

__Riddle lips were kissing him fiercely, scarcely letting him breathe. His hands were circling around Harry’s waist and neck like a snake while Harry was pressing Riddle’s mouth to his own unknowingly. He was asking for more while Riddle’s strong chest was pressing to Harry’s and his legs were over Harry’s close legs… Harry wanted to open them but he could not... Suddenly Harry remembered the chain between his legs and realized why it was placed there. It seemed that Riddle thought the same thing. His hand went down to caress Harry’s belly and grab one of his ass chicks confirming his total power over Harry’s body… Without caressing Harry’s genitals, his hand went down and press the chain a little, just to remind Harry of its presence. Now was the time for the Emperor to break the chain and open his legs as well as opening his hole, his body, his soul… Harry felt cold suddenly. He was being conquered like nothing more than a born slave with no rights to be asked for permission since he could not say no…_ _

__“Please. No.”_ _

__Harry said with a low voice and pressed his delicate hand to Riddle’s chest to make a small distance between them. Riddle stopped at the moment and looked at Harry, panting._ _

__“What?”_ _

__Even years after this night, Harry would have no idea how he was able to reject him. Probably his pride as a prince was wounded somewhere deep down… Probably he felt more hurt from his nation’s defeat than he had admitted, or probably he was feeling something for Riddle and did not want to be taken without proper courting... Oh what was he thinking about? He put his head down. Fool sentimental Harry, he reprimanded himself and looked up at Riddle. Oh no. His rage was pouring from him._ _

__“How dare you.” He hissed from behind his closed teeth. “How dare you reject your Emperor, your owner and your rightful husband?”_ _

__Harry shivered but did not removed his hand from the warrior’s solid chest. All answers flew away from his mind. He opened his mouth and words came out from deep within:_ _

__“I’ve no idea.”_ _

__His pressure on Riddle’s chest was soft and the robust body could put him away easily, but he did not. When Harry realized it, he brought his eyes up and looked at him. The Great Emperor seemed so dangerous, like a wounded animal. He made distance between their bodies, looked into Harry’s eyes crazily and raised his hand to land it on Harry’s face. Harry closed his eyes and shivered but does not cover his face. He could take the spank like a prince not a fearful girl._ _

__After a few moments, nothing came and he opened his eyes. Oh no. Riddle eyes were red, cold and distant. Among all feelings Harry felt fear and regret. What have he done for god’s sake? Why does Riddle become like this?... The tall man looked away from him and sat down back on the bed. Harry was still lying on his back and did not dare to look at anything except the ceiling. There was not much to see in the shaking shadows of the candles._ _

__Suddenly Riddle took Harry’s knees and brought them up, so Harry’s feet soles were located on the bed. Harry did not resist; he was perplexed under the fall of many different feelings. He felt more like a doll than a man. Riddle put each hand on one of Harry’s knees and opened them forcefully. He said with the high amount of rage embedded his voice:_ _

__“For Solicit and Surrender.”_ _

__Harry repeated uncontrollably._ _

__“F-for Solicit and S-surrender.”_ _

__The chain broke with a soft click and a bit of pressure on both rings around Harry’s thighs. Harry shivered more. He had no more power or audacity to resist to such killing red eyes… He just let it happen whatever it is. Here did Emperor remove a small knife from his waistband. Harry’s eyes went wide but his throat was so tight. Was he going to cut his genita… Before his thought formed in his mind completely, he saw Riddle pointed the knife to his own hand and pressed it to his palm of his left hand. A few drops of blood shed on the bedsheets between Harry’s wide legs. Tradition. Damn it. Even in such a moment, the emperor was really loyal to each and every fucking tradition in this country. Great._ _

__The warrior leaned into Harry’s open legs and brought his right hand towards Harry’s middle. Harry closed his eyes and shivered uncontrollably._ _

__“For …”_ _

__The Emperor said just one word and stopped his hand just a bit away from his shivering genitals. Was there any third phrase to say for the marriage night tradition?... The warrior did not say it and removed his other hand from Harry’s knee. He leaned back. When Harry raised his head a bit to look at the Emperor between his own open legs, his eyes were met with venom in Riddle’s eyes:_ _

__“Do not dare to touch me again.”_ _

__Riddle said and Harry froze. It was not like Harry planned to go and touch the poor groom anyway. However, it was the gesture of a hurt pride and Harry softened a bit. But it was late for any sentiment, any change, anything. The Emperor went to the other side of the huge bed and rolled over so his back was to Harry with more than enough distant between them. He put the sheet on his god-like body and left Harry with wide legs and drops of blood on the sheets between them._ _

__Harry shivered again. A sudden cry was going to go out of his lips but he pressed them together tightly. His body shivered with fear, cry and all other senses for a few moments before his exhaustion brought him to sleep._ _


	3. Opening-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last a new chapter! Well, I settled down in my new home (like what Harry is going to do) and now, I hope to update faster!  
> Thank you everyone for your kudos and comments. I appreciate them all.

“I am going to open the new chapter of my life.“ Harry said thoughtfully to himself in the afternoon, after being elevated by a little bit of social acceptance in the palace; his new home. However, it was easier to say than act.

***

When Harry woke up in the morning, he was alone on his marriage bed. He sighed and twisted a bit when he was driven awake completely. The first thing came to his conscious mind were scenes from last night; how Riddle was hot and perfect, how he rejected him (really?) and how that man’s anger made him so afraid…

“Good morning, your highness.”

Being startled, he looked around to find a teenager boy who was standing beside the door. The servant boy looked at his startled face and said humbly:

“I apologize for the intrusion, your highness. My name is Colin, one of your personal servants, your highness. I am here to call for the Court Consultant as soon as you wake up. He will arrive soon, your highness.”

Harry wanted to tell him that he used “your highness” a little more than necessary, but he did not. Instead, he let Colin dressed him meticulously. Harry did not want to be guided by a young servant but he remembered yesterday in the bath. And realized he has no control on the tiniest detail of his life anymore. What about last night… no he did not want to remember it at all.

After dressing the prince, Colin ringed a small bell in his hand. The door was knocked and opened afterwards. A man came in, bowed and introduced himself as one of the Court Consultants. He scrutinizes Harry and seemed pleased by what he sees. He goes to call the Court Minister. A tall woman entered who was followed by two men behind. The tall woman bowed and introduced herself as _Court Minister, Madam Bellatrix L’estrange _accompanying with his two consultants. Harry was still in shock. He had never met any official officer in this country, except That Man of course.__

__“To what do I owe the pleasure, Madam?” He said after sitting on the elaborate coach alongside the huge bed._ _

__The Court Minister seemed surprised._ _

__“Your highness, did the Great Emperor not elaborate the traditions of the marriage first-night??”_ _

__She said and Harry blushed slightly. She bit her lips and added:_ _

__“Probably not. My apologies for my rudeness, your highness.”_ _

__She was definitely assuming that the Emperor were too lost in him last night to tell him whatever it is. Harry blushed more._ _

__Then she started to explain the tradition and checked the sheets by his assistants. She was talking about something named the “virginity blood” and the “honor of the Empire”. What kind of craziness was this? Are they supposed that the bigger man ripped Harry’s rectum like a wild animal? Harry felt anger and weakness covering him at the same time. Nevertheless, he does not dare to object. Any objection would recover the Emperor’s lie for the sake of Harry... Why should it be so complicated in Western Lands? O Great._ _

__He suddenly missed the Eastern lands, his former home, the directness of speech and the honesty of heart. But he has no time to give himself away to nostalgia since the consultants were kneeled in front of him to reach his thighs. What was going on? He missed some parts of this woman’s talk actually. He collected his mind and tried to listen more carefully._ _

__“… going to be a very important part of the Royal Museum, your highness. The Thigh Loops belonged to all queens have been donated there. It is a sign of…”_ _

__“What are you talking about?” A blushed Harry said while the assistants’ hands were crossing through his legs to grab the Loops and the broken chain between them and taking them away very gently._ _

__The Court Minister pointed her finger to the Loop in reply to Harry’s question, looking at him seriously. Gods she was a fierce one._ _

__Harry still felt last night’s tension and humiliation flowing through his veins. He did not want to think about it now but the only thing he could think of was Riddle’s dark eyes in the waves of shadow engulfing him, challenging him and then, excited him. His hands were warm; assured and assuring on Harry’s body. His breath was soothing and burning on his ears at the same time; his body was… oh god. “Come to your senses now, Harry”. He tried but then, he remembered other things as well. How he said no while he wanted to say yes for the sake of his people at any cost to himself. How he denied The Great Emperor and let his own fear and doubts take the better part of him. And after his rejection, how the Emperor looked at him like a scum on his bed; well, exactly a scum with forced open legs in the most humiliating way just to break the damn chain._ _

__His humiliation still ached and he could not afford to let this woman belittle him more. Probably she was not belittling anyone; she simply was doing his duty but damn, that was how Harry felt. The woman was somehow angry, like a wounded animal… No way. He woke up from his daydreaming and looked at her eyes hooded by eyelids heavily._ _

__“I will not allow that to happen.” A strong answer deserving a strong woman. Her eyebrows twisted but Harry continued. He needed this small battle to keep his shattered self-respect collected, even just a little:_ _

__“I will not let this… (he paused) personal item be in the view for the whole country. This is bizarre.”_ _

__She was steaming but did not dare to push the matter directly. However, this was the first encounter anyone in the court had with the queen-to-be. She would better be careful in a road she was not familiar with._ _

__“Are you mentioning our royal traditions are bizarre?”_ _

__She would laugh at herself if she believed she can defeat Harry in a negotiation._ _

__“I just said how could anyone beyond me and Great (he rolled his eyes mentally) … _The, _Great Emperor are allowed to witness it. It is like witnessing his lovebed, is it not? As a strong warrior and mighty ruler, I doubt he likes it. As I said, it is weird (he rephrased his sentence artistically). In addition, who even dare to question his queen’s purity?”___ _

____She stepped backward mentally, try to come out of the dangerous road towards Emperor’s dishonoring._ _ _ _

____“Your highness, I am just proposing what is said in the formal procedures. That the broken Thigh Loops should be presented to each and every noble family in the Empire. They are waiting for your presence in your private quarters to present their gifts and servitude. Therefore…”_ _ _ _

____Harry interrupted wisely._ _ _ _

____“Therefore you will locate them to my private quarters for this limited viewing and then, just keep them there until further notice.”_ _ _ _

____Then he tried to butter her up almost this clear power presentation. After all, she was the first political figure he met in this foreign country formally. And he wanted to warm her a bit._ _ _ _

____“However I appreciate your personal commitment to our country’s (his insides cringed) traditions, Madam Minister. You came personally to collect it; such dutiful person is an asset to us.”_ _ _ _

____“It was also written in the procedure for me to be the one to witness and announce it.” She said bitterly but with a respectful bow to show Harry he messed up any possibility of friendship. She was successful in ruining Harry’s joy of winning this talk with her. If Harry wanted for them _not _to be enemies, he definitely had a long way to go.___ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Next hours were as weird as possible. He sat on the masterpiece of a chair in his private quarters with the damn Thigh Loops in front of him, on a crystal platter on the table for all DA’s to see. Madam L’estrange explained as part of her duty, _DA _or _Dynasty Acceptors _were nobilities who accepted their spouse’s family name and totem (what was it?) and left their own ones, like the Queen-to-be. They were men and women who became part of their husbands’ or wives’ tribe. However, she avoided most of Harry’s questions smoothly with the alibi of “not intruding his highness’s breakfast”._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________After breakfast, Harry who had stayed in the guest wing before his marriage, was guided to the Queen’s quarters which was basically for his use. Nevertheless, it was not similar to anything of his own. The hall’s decoration was dark green with threads of light purple, just ugly. The royal chair was OK with dark green velvet cover and a few white cushions. The worst thing was the curtains: heavy, disgusting and intimidating up to the high ceiling. Harry ordered servants to move them aside. Bright morning light came into the room and servants covered their eyes momentarily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________For three hours and a half, Harry had nothing to do except sitting on the chair, accepting many people who were introduced to him by a tall ginger man on the entrance who was Curtain Holder or something. Such odd titles existed in this court. His job was to announce the name and title of the person waiting behind doors. They would come in, bow to Harry and repeat a complement like “Hail to the Queen Riddle, Cherished.” Or “Long life Your highness, the love and beloved.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Such annoying empty words. Oh Goddess, these people were really skillful in telling lies for the sake of convenience and traditions. And for shit’s sake, why did they all want him to remember he was NOT loved NOR cherished last night?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then, they would put their gift on the table besides the Loops. The gifts were collected by Queen’s maids at the moment and accumulated in the corner of the hall. Then the nobilities would bow again and leave just to let the next guest come in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After a few hours, Harry felt nothing but exhaustion. He sat for hours, did nothing except nodding and listening to the long meaningless phrases. He could not remember all names and hoped he was not expected to do so. Even the gifts did not elevate his mood though they were beautiful and expensive even rare; most proper to the taste of the Queen: the most highly ranked DA in the country, blah blah._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The gift packages and items did not catch his eyes except a bird. There was a bird gifted by a huge man that Harry was surprised that he is a DA. The beautiful bird was in a gilded cage. Harry had never saw this kind before. It was completely white with big eyes, big head and strong feathers. The prisoned bird reminded Harry of himself. He was the one being kept in an expensive cage and had no way to go out. The fact that the bars were made from gold would not change anything. Harry sighed. He has been sentimental and unfair. He himself chose this destiny and no one was to blame; except that excuse of a husband… Harry had no right to blame him either. He just… He just wanted a little bit of his care for him on their first night. But what he could possibly do with Harry rejecting him so harshly. No it was not harsh. He was just sad…. “Shut up Harry! You’re a fool again.” He said to himself and tried to come back to here and now. The ceremony was finished thanks Gods. He left the gifts to the servant to relocate, took the cage and went to the gardens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“.. I know, I know. You feel the same, right? We are not wanted for ourselves but for what we can provide, in our cage. Our beauty is our killer. Our wit is our killer. Our skills, our fears. They want us for what we can offer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry had no idea for how long he was talking to himself; not exactly to himself but to the beautiful creature in the cage. They told him it was an owl, unknown in Harry’s homeland. Harry called him Hedwig. Both their names were starting with H, Harry liked it: a faint resemblance. The bird’s eyes were shiny with wit and he, yes they told him it’s a he, was a very good listener. He was looking at Harry like he was actually understanding… So he continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, I should say YOUR beauty not ours. I am not that much beautiful. At least I was never told before. You know, back in my country, men were not supposed to be beautiful. They should be handsome and manly. Still I don’t know why he picked me up to be his consort. I am not beautiful, not much talented or intelligent. I just have my tongue that put me into troubles all the time. And definitely I am not a woman so I cannot give him an heir.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hedwig turned his head in his unique way and Harry felt he understood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You see? But he is… well, he is really gorgeous and manly and powerful and all that. He could have had any woman or even man in his bed. He could have at least a bit of an alliance by marrying a foreign princess or prince. I have nothing to offer him. My family are doomed, our wealth went to hell and whatever power remained is gone to uncle Sirius’s hand.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not that I really mind. Sirius is a funny man and I like him. Unlike my father, he’s always able to find something to elevate my mood… I wish he was here. You must meet him Hedwig. He can make anyone laugh, even someone in the cage. But what am I talking about?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry’s hand went to the cage small lock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“At least I can free you. You are too perfect to stay in this cage and entertain me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He opened the door and bring the bird out cautiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It was great to talk to you. I will miss you, Hedwig.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He gave Hedwig a loose hug not to damage his beautiful white feathers. And then, he opened his arms to let Hedwig fly. Instead, Hedwig jumped to his shoulders and caress Harry’s earlobe with his beak. Harry laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh Hedwig! It’s ticklish! Oooooh!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was just for a moment and then, Hedwig removed his beak and opened his wings. The feathers were lightly touching Harry’s neck. Then… he was gone. He became a white point in the blue sky and then, fade away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry felt quite sad but he knew he did a good thing. He took a deep breath to calm out and murmured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Goodbye Hedwig.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stood up from the bench and turned to leave and that was the moment he saw the Emperor himself standing a few steps away. He leaned to a tree; it seems he had been there for a few minutes from his easy posture and bright eyes. Harry shivered. Too much came to his mind: their last night, his furious and almost killing stare, and his own talking with Hedwig just now… Oh God, how long have he been standing there? How much have he heard? Riddle’s face was unreadably blank. Harry gathered himself and bow slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Your Majesty.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He kept his head bowed and his eyes down. He needed a short moment to gather himself and make himself ready to face the other man for the first time after last night. O Great. Just Great._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When Harry found enough courage and brought his head up, no one was there. Riddle was gone. Was he even there or was it part of Harry’s imagination? Seeing Riddle watching Harry silently was more like a dream. And he was vanished like in a dream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was in the afternoon when his head servant knocked the door and came in. He introduced Harry his group of servants and attendances. They were quite a lot! Harry would have two teenage males as his personal butlers who were responsible for his personal affairs like clothing, bathing and makeup. He had met one of them, Colin, in the morning. And there were four clerks who were still under training to be perfect for the role of Consort’s Clerk after three months when Harry were supposed to start his court duties officially. And a bunch of bodyguards for his safety who shifted thrice a day. At last, there was one Special Attendant. He remembered her fizzy hairs from the morning; so he was one of the DA’s who visited her. Quite a legion to serve him. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable, everything is this kingdom was much bigger than his former homw. And he felt dizzy. But he smiled to all of them which surprised them, thanked for their service and wished them luck in their jobs. They murmured their thanks and left almost astonished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You surprised them, your highness. They were not get used to be actually seen by a master, specially a royal member.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She said that easily looking at Harry. She did not avoid his eyes, good. Then she suddenly remembered her duties and bowed formally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Lady Hermione Granger-Weasley I am. At your service, your highness.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sit down.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hermione looked at him, startled but obeyed soon and sat in an adjacent chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What are your duties exactly, Lady Granger-Weasley?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh please your highness. Call me Hermione. And my duty is to guide the Consort and the Queen-to-be in this case, in their duties most humbly to make them familiar with the court, traditions and nobility gradually.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry take a deep breath. That was wonderful. AT last a time came for him to understand what was going on around him. He had been feeling fool and inadequate from the moment he entered this damn palace. No one cared enough to explain things for him. The only one who was supposed to do so, the Emperor himself, did not... Well, better not to think about it this moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Now focus and tell me, Hermione, what a Consort is supposed to do, exactly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, do you guys like my small playing with DA (Dumbledore’s Army) in this alternative universe? I do! :D


End file.
